Generally, an EPB (electronic parking brake), which is an electronic parking brake, employs a switch-actuated motor, and thus it offers the convenience of not having to use a hand brake.
Referring to FIG. 1, an EPB system 2 may include a vacuum booster 3 including a motor and a master cylinder, an electronic stability control (ESC) 4, a vacuum pump 5, a cylinder and a pedal simulator configured to generate a driver's foot power, a solenoid valve configured to open or close a flow path, an ECU (electronic control unit) configured to control a pedal stroke sensor and the motor, and the like. Here, reference numeral 6 denotes a reserve.
Here, the booster is a device configured to boost the driver's foot power transmitted from a brake pedal to the master cylinder.
In addition, the ESC acting as a stability enhancement device of a vehicle may implement a function of generating a braking force of wheels.
However, since the vacuum booster 3, the ESC 4, and the vacuum pump 5 are employed as separate configurations so as to implement the EPB system 2, it is difficult to miniaturize and lighten the EPB system. In particular, since each of the vacuum booster 3, the ESC 4 and the vacuum pump 5 may be individually equipped with a motor, this configuration aggravates difficulty in miniaturization and lightening of the EPB system 2.
In addition, in the case of a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle, there is a problem in that vacuum of an engine may not be used.